Never Love Again
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: Syaoran breaks Sakura's heart over the phone!!! Wut will she do? All that is in her mind is.....REVENGE!!!! S+S..............*Chapter 11 up FINALLY ^^U*
1. The Breaking

Authors notes: DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S NOT A GOOD FIC! *Gasps for breath* This is my first time writing one, so it wouldn't really be that good. Well this is a S+S fic! Syaoran promises Sakura they'll be together forever..... but when Sakura receives a devastating phone call, her world turns dark! What will happen to Sakura? Read on to find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS CLAMP DOES I WISH I DID BUT CLAMP OWNS THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!! Nadako is my character........AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: This is my first fic! Remember that!  
  
Syaoran: Just get on with the typing!!!!!!  
  
me: ok, ok . but first I'd like to-  
  
Syaoran: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
me: JUST BE PATIENT!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: GET TYPING OR I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE!!!!!  
  
me: gomen, Syaoran-sama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
*...* = character actions  
  
(A/N) = author notes  
  
italic = dream  
  
~~~~ = scene change  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
By: ~*~Darkness~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon little cherry blossom....soon u shall be mine!!!!!! *evil laughter* And no one, not even your precious little wolf can stop me!!!!! Your little wolf will betray you, he will leave you!  
  
"Sakura? Sakura.....SAKURA WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THUMP! Sakura wakes up and stares at a little yellow face. "AAHHH!! Oh, its only you Kero-chan!"  
  
"Well duh! Anyway, were you having a nightmare?" asked the concerned guardian.  
  
"Well I did have that dream again!"  
  
"What dream?"  
  
Sakura looks at the clock and freaks out, "AAHH!!!! I'm going to be late!" She gets dressed and runs out with her roller blades on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-what do you mean y-your l-l-leaving?" asked a crying 11 year old Sakura.  
  
"Gomen. Sakura please don't cry, its hurts me to see you unhappy. Look we can still call each other or write letters...ok?" Sakura turns to Syaoran.  
  
"Promise you'll call?"  
  
"Promise. Will u promise to wait for me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh Syaoran. You've haven't called or written in 7 years! I'll loose hope if you don't come back soon.'  
  
"Hey! Sakura-chan, matte!!!" Sakura snaps back to reality.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo-chan, Eroil-chan!" She tried to hold back her tears from thinking about Syaoran, but it just didn't work!  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh...I'm fine I was just thinking-" she was about to finish when Eroil cut her off.  
  
"Kinomoto-chan, I know it's hard to forget about Li-kun.....but you should really get on with your life!" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"But it's all too hard!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RRIINGG.......RRIIINGGG.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Sakura Kinomoto speaking"  
  
"Hi Sakura......Its me Syaoran." his voice was cracked and saddening.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!! You-"  
  
"I don't have much time to talk. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"I-I-I have to b-break our promise. Our promise for being together.....forever."  
  
Silence was on Sakura's end.  
  
"Sakura? *silence* Sakura????" and he hung up.  
  
Sakura was heart broken. But for some reason didn't cry.  
  
"Sakura you ok?" Kero-chan popped out of the drawer. "Sakura-chan what happened?" but she never spoke.  
  
Sakura's eyes were dulled with sadness and anger. They weren't the cheerful color they used to be. She slowly got up and walked to Penguin Park. She sat on the swings where she and her love spent most of their time together. 'why Syaoran? Why? I loved you so much. You had to leave...didn't you? You did leave me!' Fire burned in her eyes for revenge! On her forehead was a black glowing sign, an evil sign....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Hmmmmmm......I wonder what will happen to Sakura.....  
  
Syaoran: YOU MEAN U DON'T KNOW?!?!?!??!  
  
Me: *ignoring him* ...maybe I could make sakura......no wait.....SYAORAN CAN....no that won't work  
  
Syaoran: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!??!?!  
  
Sakura: Yeah! Get writing on the next chapter..I wanna know what will happen to me and Syaoran!  
  
Me: *evil grin* Trust me Sakura-chan....you don't wanna know.  
  
Sakura: Hoeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What ya think? If you want to find out what happens next I want 2 reviews! 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: KONNI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(my signature word) How did you guys like Chapter 1? Sorry I couldn't write for a while! I had tons of homework. Well this chapter, I think, is better. I got 2 reviews already...BUT ITS STILL NOT ENOUGH!!!!!! I want more. Well enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS....I DON'T own ccs.....This is sooo painful to say T_T. *takes in air* Idon'townccsIdon'townccsIdon'townccsIdon'townccsIDON'Townccs!!!!!!! I WISH I COULD BELIEVE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: sorry about saying Nadako was my character....I forgot I haven't put her in it! BUT YOU STILL CAN'T USE THE NAME *flames up*  
  
Syaoran: *splashes water on me* COOL DOWN WILL YA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: WELL SOOOORRY!  
  
Syaoran: You better be!  
  
Me: *flames up and burns Syaoran* WHAT DID YOU SAY???????  
  
Syaoran: N-Nothing.....Ami-sama  
  
Me: ^_^ Thats more like it!  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
*...*actions  
  
(...) author notes  
  
~~ scene change  
  
italic dreams  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
chapter 2  
  
By: ~*~Darkness~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY KAIJIU!!!!!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!" yelled Touya  
  
Sakura comes down the stairs. "Hurry up kaijiu or I'll leave without you!". Suprisingly Sakura didn't react to his words. "Hey Sakura are you feeling alright?" asked Touya, but she didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked up to her friends.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan" but she just walked past them. "Hey whats wrong with her?" asked Niki (A/N: I dunno how to spell their names in japanese so the dubbed ones will have to do for now)  
  
"Well....I'm not sure shes been that way for 3 days now, and she won't talk to anyone even me." Tomoyo said (A/N: I only know Tomoyo, Touya, Syaoran, Sakura, Yamazaki, Eroil, and Yukito)  
  
Sakura walked over to the Cherry tree and jumped up onto a branch. "WHOA!! I knew Sakura was athletic and all, demo, I never knew she can jump that high" Rita said  
  
"You know...Amazon girls were the only ones in the world that can- ITAI- jump that high- OW!- That way- HEY CHELSEA STOP THAT!" cried Yamazaki being dragged away.  
  
"SHUT UP OR I"LL PULL YOUR EARS AS WELL!!!"  
  
"gomen-nasai..."  
  
~~~~~~China~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran had been training for the past 7 years. He had been training very hard.  
  
"Master...is there something bothering you?" asked Wei.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well..master...you haven't been eating or drinking anything for the past 3 days."  
  
"No theres nothing wrong" Wei shook his head and left.  
  
Syaoran had been so depressed for the last few years, especially the past three days. The clan elders had decided that he was to break the love between him and Sakura, and be in a relationship with Meiling. Of course Meiling jumped for joy as soon as she heard, but Syaoran was hurt.  
  
He argued with the elders that night.  
  
"Why did you do this to me? Why?" he asked  
  
An elder stood up, "We can not endanger our clan by letting an outsider into our family, we have to keep the clan safe and the magic strong."  
  
"But if you make me marry Meiling wouldn't the magic get weaker?"  
  
The youngest elder spoke, "He has got a point."  
  
"Very well...You will be able to go see your Cherry Blossom and convince her to come back to China with you. But if you fail to succeed then you will have to marry Meiling. Bring the Clow cards with you as well. You have 5 months."  
  
"Yes I understand."  
  
~~~~~~Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was walking. She didn't know where she was going but she was walking. 'Why? Why did you leave me? I still believe you will come....But WHY did you have to say such cruel words?!?!'  
  
She had ended up at a cave. Something inside her told her to go into it. She did. As soon as she stepped inside her forehead was glowing the same symbol as she had when Syaoran broke up with her. At the end of the cave was a sword. A sword of evil. It had the same symbol as the one on her forehead and the blade much like the one of the sword card, but was black and full of evil energy. When she stepped up to it, it shrunk to a necklace. It looked the same, but had black wings sticking out on both sides.  
  
~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was walking home with Tomoyo even though she never noticed.  
  
"Sakura-chan whats wrong? Does it have something to do with Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Sakura stopped and turned around to look at Tomoyo, anger in her dull eyes. She looked at her for a second and then continued walking.  
  
~~~That night~~~  
  
I told you I would have you cherry blossom. And there is no one that can help. Your little wolf has left you. How do you feel, lonely, angery? hahaha!!!! You are under my command now!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura snapped awake. The sign on her forehead was glowing a dark aura. Without any words she returned the sword to its normal size. Suddenly she herself was glowing with the same dark aura as the sword and the symbol. Her bright aura trapped inside darkness.  
  
Sakura had walked, or rather jumped, to penguin park. There she took her dark sword and sliced the swing set into two. The rest of the night she damaged every single equipment in penguin park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring...ring  
  
Syaoran picked up the cell phone that Tomoyo had given him.  
  
"Hello thiis is-"  
  
"Li-kun! What did you say to sakura?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her I couldn't l-love her anymore.."  
  
"YOU WHAT?????"  
  
"..."  
  
"You aitsu! Sakura is acting very strangely now ever since YOU MADE THAT STUPID CALL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean acting strangely?"  
  
"Its like shes isolated from the world or something."  
  
"Well I'm packing my things to leave right now so I'll be there tomorrow at 8:30am."  
  
"Good cause if you can't get my poor Sakura back to normal, you are going to get your LITTLE DAMN ASS KICKED." (A/N: Sorry about the cursing I thought it would be better that way.) The last thing Syaoran wanted to do was get his ass kicked by Tomoyo, man can she kick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was waiting impatiently at the airport for Syaoran. 'man, can't the time go any faster?'  
  
Intercom: The flight from China to Japan has arrived.  
  
Tomoyo searched through the crowd for Syaoran. She instantly spotted a young man wearing a familiar color of green. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Tomoyo...how did you know it was me?" She pointed to his green clothing. "oh."  
  
"Come on Li-kun We have to go NOW!"  
  
"But I have to check into a hotel."  
  
"We have a room ready for you at my place."  
  
"Arigato"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Syaoran got unpacked he went out to look for Sakura. He arrived at Penguin park to see that the entire think was damaged. He sensed a black aura around him. He tried to pick up Sakura's but it was no use. As he walked, he thought he felt a glint of Sakura's aura, being trapped in the dark one! He followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting on a branch in the forest. 'What's that I sense? No it couldn't be.....could it? NO! He left me! It couldn't be' Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of foot steps. She turned to see who it might be. There was no one. When she turned back she heard someone step on a twig. She looked down. There staring at her was a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan its me." This startled Sakura, and she fell down. Syaoran tried to help her up, but she refused his offer. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were dulled with anger and pain. Her face very pale, and her body very thin.  
  
"Sakura are you feeling alright?" he asked. Sakura tried to say something but not a sound came out of her mouth. And there he saw it. The sign on her head. Sakura pushed him out of the way and ran. She ran through the maze of the forest and right off a cliff. Syaoran was scared at what she had just done, but realized that she had used the fly card when she flew up higher. But he had noticed something about the wings. Instead of being a bright pink, it was now pitch black, the color of death. Noticing he had failed he left for Tomoyo's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: So wutcha think guys?  
  
Syaoran: *sobbing* Why did you have to make Sakura hate me????  
  
Me: Because you called her and told her you don't love her.  
  
Syaoran: WWahhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura:......*evil sign on her head glows*  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eroil, me: Sakura are you feeling alright?  
  
Sakura: *pulls out sword ready to kill everyone.*  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eroil, me:AAHHHHHHH!!!*runs away*  
  
Sakura: HAHAHAHAHHA!!! YOU ALL FELL FOR IT!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eroil: arrggghhh!!!!!!! YOU didn't have to do that!  
  
Sakura: YES I DID  
  
S, T, E: NO YOU DIDN'T  
  
*keeps going back and forth*  
  
Me: Why do I bother directing? -_-U  
  
I need reviews and ideas from all you guys or I quit!!!!!!!!!!!! Just 2 reviews will do it! 


	3. The Dark Queen

KONNI!!!! Sooo???? How did you like the stories??? Well if you like them then keep reading!!! I gave up on the reviews so you don't have to! I actually like to write these stories so I'll keep on going! ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran: WwAHHHH!!!*sniff* *sob* T_T  
  
Me: NOW WHATS WRONG!?!?!?!  
  
Syaoran: Sakura hates me!!!! T_T  
  
Me: But that was part of the stor-  
  
Syaoran: No....She REALLY hates me!  
  
Me:......'_' oookkk...  
  
Sakura: *stomps onto the stage and starts yelling* I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!  
  
Syaoran:WWAAAHHH!  
  
Me:........'_'....lets just get on with the fic....I don't even want to know what happened...and I thought Syaoran was a man...boy was I wrong  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
*...* actions  
  
~~~ scene change  
  
italic dream  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
chapter 3  
  
By: ~*~Darkness~*~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was waiting at the gate of her house. Syaoran approached. Tomoyo noticed the look on his face, was sad and confused.  
  
"Well Li-kun, how did it go?"  
  
"Not too well..." Tomoyo gave him the ' See I told ya' look.  
  
"Well..she's been that way for 3 years now"  
  
"Demo...why?"  
  
"BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID DECISION YOU MADE" Tomoyo can now see the hurt and anger indulged in his eyes. "Come on...we're having dinner soon. You can tell me what happened after." Syaoran followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why would he be here now? Its a little too late....he already made his decision..' Sakura sat on her bed. Her chin on her knees thinking.  
  
"HEY Kido!" Sakura looked up to find Kero. "So-uh...how ya feeling?" but nothing came out of her mouth. "Hey Sakura are you ok? I heard that the gaki is back from china! Aren't you glad?" At his words Sakura formed tears in her eyes. 'Uh-oh not good...shouldn't have mentioned the gaki.' kero thought, "I'll go find some pudding ok? I'll leave now...bye-bye." And he flew off.  
  
~~~downstairs~~~  
  
"Oh-hi kero-chan. Hows Sakura doing?" asked Fujitaka. Sakura's family had known about kero ever since she stopped speaking.  
  
"Not good Clow-sama..." Fujitaka found out he was the other half of Clow when he found out about kero.  
  
"Oh....Does she know that Li-kun is back?"  
  
"She broke out in tears when I mentioned him..."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting in Tomoyo's room talking about Sakura.  
  
"...When I offered her my hand to get up....She refused..."  
  
"*nods* I see..I see...Like I said she's been acting strangley."  
  
"How strangley?"  
  
"Well she doesn't eat anymore, only when she really needs too.."  
  
"So thats why she was so thin.."  
  
"*nods* and she doesn't answer any of my phone calls...Plus she doesn't talk to anyone...not even Cerberus!"  
  
"Wow, that is strange"  
  
Tomoyo freaks out, "And it's all because of YOU!!!!"  
  
"Whoa! Before you freak out on me let me tell you why I had to do what I did!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Well I didn't call for the past 7 years because the clan elders wouldn't let me! And I wasn't allowed to write or recieve anything, they blocked of my communication to you guys.."  
  
"And what about The break up?"  
  
"Well the elders thought it was time to break up with sakura-"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Just chill....Well 1) They thought it would endanger the clan by letting an outsider in. and 2) Meiling kept begging them...."  
  
"Oh..I see. Well you can try to convince Sakura-chan tomorrow, but its late now and I need to get to bed!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning Syaoran followed the same aura to find Sakura. He found her in the same spot she was at before.  
  
"Hey...Sakura" She didn't look at him.  
  
"Sakura....please...say something!" again nothing came out.  
  
"Why?! Why are you acting so selfish??!" she turned to look at him  
  
"You think I'M selfish?!?!?! Look at yourself! You broke my trust in you!!!!" Syaoran was dumbfounded at her words.  
  
"Look at what I am today!!! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!" With that the sign started to grow on her forhead.  
  
"You hurt me....now its your turn!" Syaoran didn't know what she ment by that, but when she pulled out the black sword (A/N: Betcha forgot 'bout that huh?) he knew exactly what she ment.  
  
"Sakura! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"It's too late to say that Li-kun. You already did" she swung her sword at him.  
  
"Sakura!! Stop this instant" and she did. "I don't want the little wolf to be killed just yet!"  
  
"Yes...mistress." Sakura bent down on her knees.  
  
"MISTRESS?!?!?! Sakura, what do you mean MISTRESS?!?!?"  
  
"Mistress Mikala! She is my queen!" (A/N:I thought Nadako was too boring so I changed it to Mikala! but u still can't use her!!! MY CHARACTER!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
A pale tall woman appeared infront of Syaoran. Her hair long and as black as death. The same sign as Sakura's was also implanted into her forhead. She was in an elegant but deathly black gown.  
  
"My queen.."  
  
"Sakura, my dear servant." her voice cold and hollow, "Let the little wolf go... I have other plans for you. You can have your fun with him later."  
  
"Yes...mistress" Sakura dissapeared along with the queen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean she's evil?!?!" a very frustrated kero asked.  
  
"COOL DOWN KERO!! Let me explain everything"  
  
"Ok gaki! But if anything happened to her then I'll kill you!"  
  
'too late..sakura's already done that' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Okay. When I got mad at her-"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Tomoyo and Kero said in unison.  
  
" Chill! Anyways I got mad at her and called her selfish-"  
  
"Sakura would NEVER be selfish! YOU KNOW THAT LI-KUN" Tomoyo scolded.  
  
"JEEZE! Let me finish! When I called her that she turned to look at me and actually spoke. *Tomoyo and kero's jaws drop* she told me that she wasn't the one being selfish, and it was me. She got mad and pulled out a strange sword...much like the sword card, but was pure black. She was about to take a swing when..."  
  
"WHEN?!?!"  
  
"...when someone told her to stop. The person called herself Mistress Mikila, and Sakura bowed down to her-"  
  
"SAKURA WHAT?!?!?! Sakura would never do that!" kero yelled.  
  
"Well the evil queen called Sakura her 'Dear Servant' *everyone gasped at that name*. Then she told Sakura she had other plans for her, and that she could kill me after! Oh, and throughout the whole time there was a strange sign glowing on her forehead!" Syaoran finished and took in a deep breath.  
  
"A sign? What kind of sign?" asked kero  
  
"Here I'll draw it!"  
  
Kero looks at the drawing, "NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Dun dun dun! What will happen to sakura? Will Syaoran be killed by his lovely Cherry Blossom? And why is kero afraid of the sign? All the answers on th-  
  
Syaoran: You sound soo cheesy!  
  
Me: GIVE ME A BREAK WOULD YOU?!?!?! I was trying to sound suprising!  
  
Syaoran: I'm suprised that such a great author would think of something that cheesy!  
  
Me: You REALLY think I'm a GREAT author *starry eyes*  
  
Syaoran: *blushes* Y-yeah I-I guess s-so *still blushing* '#'  
  
Sakura: POW! *hits Syaoran* HOW DARE YOU LIKE ANOTHER GIRL!!!  
  
Me: I thought you hated him, remember?  
  
Sakura: *blushes* well...um...umm...'#'  
  
Syaoran: YOU MEAN YOU STILL LIKE ME????  
  
Sakura: Hai...  
  
Syaoran: Haaannnyyyaaannn!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Me: I knew that would get them back together ^_~  
  
I don't expect any reviews..but Ideas for the next chapter would be helpful! 


	4. The Secrets Revealed

Me: Soooo???? Did you like the last chapter???  
  
Syaoran: No, Sakura almost killed me!  
  
Me: That would make the world a better place!*Syaoran glares* How about you Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Nope, you made me a slave!  
  
Me: -_-U Tomoyo? Kero? Eroil?  
  
Tomoyo: No, I didn't do anything!  
  
Kero: I WANT PUDDING!!!! uh-no, I didn't get any pudding i_i  
  
Eroil: I HATE IT!!!! I WASN'T IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: You guys are mean!!!T_T  
  
Everyone: We know! ^_^  
  
Me: Why didn't anyone like it?T_T  
  
Mikala: I liked it!  
  
Everyone + Me: '_'..............'_'......  
  
Mikala: WHAT?!?!?! Can't I like a good story?  
  
Everyone: You actually liked her story?  
  
Me: SHUT UP!!!! Lets go back to making the story!!!!  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
"..." talking......You guys should know by now so I'll stop writing that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: ~*~Darkness~*~  
  
  
  
"Kero!! What is it?!??!" cried Syaoran.  
  
"Gaki! Are you sure this was the sign???"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Not good. This is not good!"  
  
"Kero tell us! Is it bad?"  
  
"Tomoyo if it wasn't bad would I be WORRIED!?!?!"  
  
"Uh-Oh!"  
  
"So what does the sign mean stuffed animal?"  
  
"I AM NOT-"  
  
"Cerberus JUST TELL US!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok. This sign stands for evil!"  
  
"and?"  
  
"Sakura has it on."  
  
"Kero-chan are you hiding something form us?"  
  
"n-no '_'U"  
  
"Please kero! Tell us so we can get her back!"  
  
"I'm sorry but its too late to get her back..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"But why Kero?" Syaoran asked trying to comfort a wailing Tomoyo.  
  
"Well Queen Mikala is a dark queen. She searches for people that have lost hope and takes them in as slaves!"  
  
"But why them?"  
  
"Because they're easy targets and are willingly to go with her. They will only become her slaves if they want to! She can't take them by force!"  
  
"So y-you mean Sakura w-wanted to go?"  
  
"...I'm afraid so...But there is one way of getting her back!"  
  
"HOW!?!?!?!" yelled a furious Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll tell you guys after school....your gonna be late." Syaoran and Tomoyo both look at the clock and realize the school bell was gonna ring in 5 minutes. "AAHHH!!!!! WERE LATE!!!" and they rushed to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look Tomoyo's here." Chiharu said.(A/N: I got the japanese names now!)  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"oh...Hi guys.." she tried to hide her sadness, but her friends knew her too well.  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?"asked Rika.  
  
"W-wha? Theres nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause we're here to help."  
  
"Y-yeah...I'm sure."  
  
"ok...By the way wheres Sakura-chan? Isn't she with you?" at Naoko's word Tomoyo broke down. "Tomoyo-chan whats wrong did I say something to upset you?" she asked.  
  
"meet me, Eroil-kun, and Li-kun after school and we'll tell you."  
  
"Li-kun? He's back?" Tomoyo nodded. Just then Sakura walked into the classroom followed by the teacher. "Oh...Hi Sakura-chan!" no answer.  
  
"Alright class, we have a new student...His name is Syaoran Li." Mr. Terada (dunno how to spell his name, and yes he still teaches. everyones in university now.) said, "Some of you in may still remember him from 4th grade! Lets see...lets sit you behind.." all the girls were hoping he would sit near them."...behind Miss. Kinomoto."  
  
~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Nadako did you see the new guy? He is sooo cute! Are you going to ask him out?" asked one of Nadako's friends. Nadako was a pretty girl, much prettier than Sakura but not as nice. She had long dark hair and had a perfectly shaped body. She was not as athletic as Sakura though. She couldn't even skip! She wasn't very smart either. So altogether she was a selfcentered, dumb, snobby girl!  
  
"Yeah he is cute!" 'I'll do whatever it takes to make him mine!' and Nadako always got what she wanted.  
  
~~~~~~after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh! HI LI-KUN!" Nadako yelled across the street.  
  
"huh? oh...hi...ano...Do I know you?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh..silly me! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nadako Mianno. I sit right behind you!"  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
"So..uh..do you wanna go for some ice cream?"  
  
"uh-no thanks.. I was suppose to meet Tomoyo and her friends.."  
  
"Oh I see....Hey! Can I come along?"  
  
"uh...sure why not.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh look...Li-kun's here!" Rika informed.  
  
"Syaoran! Its good to see you again!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Hey Takashi!"  
  
"So..uh...Tomoyo-chan what was soo what were you saying about Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Well-" but she was cut off.  
  
"LI-KUN!!!! MATTE!!!" Nadako caught up to them.  
  
"uh...Syaoran-kun what she doing here?" Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"Well she would leave me alone so I told her she could join..Wheres Hiragazwai" he whispered back. Just then Nadako clung herself onto Syaoran.  
  
"Boy she acts just like Meiling.." Chiharu whispered to Rika.  
  
"So..uh what did you and Li-kun want to tell us?" asked Yamazaki.  
  
"okay..Well you have to promise not to freak out on us okay?" everyone nods, except for Nadako who looks very confused.  
  
Just then Sakura walks by, seeing Nadako hang onto Syaoran. She walks to them.  
  
"Syaoran....Just as I thought you couldn't get anyworse!" she says calmly.  
  
"W-What to you mean Sakura?"  
  
"Firts you leave me....Now Meiling...This gives me more reason to KILL you!" Sakura pulls out her black sword.  
  
"Prepare for battle!" she cries.  
  
"Sakura, I don't want to Hurt you!"  
  
"Like I said before, You already did!"  
  
"Card Mistress..NO!!!!" Kero yells as he flies by. At this point everyone who didn't know about magic was very confused.  
  
Kero tries to hold back Sakura. But she cuts him with her dark sword. She takes a swing at Syaoran. Syaoran calls forth water to drench Sakura, but it doesn't work. Sakura was just about to slice Syaoran in half when...  
  
"Sakura! Stop this instant!" ordered the dark queen, "I told you to wait, until I give you permission to kill the little wolf!"  
  
" I am sorry my queen!" Sakura says trembling with fear.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough. You will be severily punished!!"  
  
"Please my queen! Forgive me!" she pleaded.  
  
"Very well. You shall be forgiven but you shall be punished the next time. My suggestions to you is to not let your anger control your actions!"  
  
"I shall remember mistress!" and with that the queen left.  
  
"Li-kun....Don't be relieved! I shall come back!" and she vanished in an instant.  
  
"....COOL!" Naoko cried, "How did you guys do the special effects?"  
  
"uuhhh....Naoko-chan...That was real magic." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Hahah-ha....You guys are kidding right?" a hysterical Nadako asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Oh look at the time! Syaoran hunny I gotta go Bye!" and she ran off. Everyone looked stunned. She called Syaoran HUNNY!  
  
"Um can any of you explain?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: sooo?  
  
Nadako: umm....what did they mean by "magic" ???  
  
Me: ^0^ you'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Nadako: okay.... 


	5. The Creature

Nadako: So are you going to explain the magic thing?  
  
Me: Of course!  
  
Nadako: Good cause I'm very confused! '~'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: ~*~DarkNess~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.....its like this....Sakura, Eroil, and I have magical abilities.." Syaoran started.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Here Li-kun let me explain." Eroil offered  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Well where do I start....Oh yes....Well There used to live a powerful magician named Clow Reed, and he created the Clow Cards...." everyone listened to Eroil explaining him being the reincarnation on Clow, how Syaoran was a decendant with powerful magic, and how Sakura was the Card Mistress. Everyone was amazed.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan weren't you going to tell us something about Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes...You all have noticed that Sakura was acting very strangely right?" They nodded, "And that she won't talk.." they nodded again, "well all we know so far is that it is related to magic, only Cerberus really knows whats going on...So Kero can you please explain?"  
  
"Sure Tomoyo..."and he started, "Well when 'The Brat'-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Cool down...as I was saying he drew a picture of the sign on the mistress's forehead and I know what that symbol is..." he explained about Queen Mikala, and her spell.  
  
"So..Kero...how do we get Sakura-chan back?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well all I know is that she has to find hope again..."  
  
"And how are we suppose to do that stuffed animal?"  
  
"First of all...I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL...second...she has to get back hope by solving whatever made her loose hope."  
  
"And that problem would be....me..." Syaoran felt really guilty.  
  
"Why would it be you Li-kun?" Takashi asked.  
  
"Well I think Tomoyo can explain that...its too painful for me.." he looked down.  
  
"Um...Why don't I tell you guys when Li-kun isn't around.." Tomoyo asked, they all nodded.  
  
"So can we help you guys get Sakura back?" Rika asked.  
  
"Of course! We're all friends of Sakura..We have to work together to bring her back!" Tomoyo reminded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kero...Have you seen Sakura around?" Touya asked.  
  
"Why no I haven't....The last time I saw her was when she tried to kill that Gaki...Too bad she couldn't, it would have made this world a better place if he was gone!"  
  
"So true....But why would Sakura want to kill the Gaki? She loves him!"  
  
"Not anymore she doesn't!"  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"The Gaki broke her heart!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!??! WHY THAT BAKA GAKI!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, "but why would she want to kill him?"  
  
"Well shes under a spell..an-"  
  
"UNDER A SPELL?!?!?! I BET ITS THE GAKIS FAULT NEH?"  
  
"Well actuall yes...'_'U"  
  
"So how do we get her back?"  
  
"We haven't figured that out yet!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura!!! You disappoint me!!!" Mikala yelled at the shaking Sakura.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry mistress!!! It will never happen again!!!" Sakura said terrified.  
  
"It had better not! You do know the consequences right?" sakura shook her head, "Do you want to know????" Sakura shook her head harder, "Then I recommend you stay away from the wolf until I give orders to kill him!"  
  
"Y-Yes Mistress I shall do as you wish!"  
  
~~~~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was looking very terrible...his eyes were dulled with pain, his face very pale, and his heart broken.  
  
'You think I'm selfish??? Look at me! Look at what I've become! And this is all thanks to you!!!'  
  
' Sakura I don't want to hurt you!'  
  
'Too late Li-kun...you already have!' all those memories sank his heart. 'Sakura why? why did you have to hate me? Please Sakura I ask for forgiveness!!!'  
  
Takashi shaw Syaoran walking across the street. "Hey Li-kun!!! How are you?" Syaoran didn't answer, "Hey Syaoran are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Please Takashi just leave me alone? I want to sulk in peace..."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Well with Kinomoto gone theres nothing left to live for..." Takashi was surprised to hear Syaoran use Sakura's last name instead.  
  
"Oh...I see...Well I'll leave you alone now....Ja, ne..." and he left.  
  
"*purring* reow.." Syaoran looked down to find a strange looking cat. He picked it up.  
  
"Hi there...and who are you?"  
  
"I've come to help you.." the cat replied, Syaoran was startled. This creature had the body of a cat, but long slender ears much like a rabbit, and on its forhead was another sign...not that much different from the queens', but showed hope. This creature was pure black and had two white rings around its ears, four legs, and tail.  
  
"C-Come to h-help me???"  
  
"Yes...That is what I said."  
  
"How can you help? What will you help me with? and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?"  
  
"I'm magical...I'm helping you get back your Cherry Blossom...and I'm a creature of hope."  
  
"Creature of hope?"  
  
"I'm a magical creatures called Yakoku..We fight against the dark queen Mikala..We know how to beat her."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because our magic is too weak."  
  
"I see." Syaoran turned around to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well you'll need to explain everything to us..so come with me."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Everyone thats fighting against Queen Mikala." and the creature followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo? You here?" Syaoran called out.  
  
"In the entertainment room Li-kun."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan look who I found.."  
  
"What is it- OH its sooo cute!!!" Tomoyo picked up the Yakoku and started to cuddle it.  
  
"Hey! Watch the fur! hey-that took me forever to staighten up!" Tomoyo was startled.  
  
"Y-You can talk?!?!? '-' Kero! GET IN HERE!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"What is it Tomoy- *gasp* Yakoku is that you?"  
  
"Cerberus? Haven't seen you in ages!" Tomoyo and Syaoran looked stunned.  
  
"Y-You two know each other????" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes we do! Clow reed created a creature of hope with me and Yue."  
  
"Did he create any other creatures?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact...yes..he made an evil creature to balance my good magic...the creature of distress.." Yakoku responded.  
  
"Just who is the creature, and what can it do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well...The creature is called Bakoku-"  
  
"He is my brother.." Yakoku said.  
  
"YOUR BROTHER?!??!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Yes my brother..."  
  
"But Kero do we have to worry about this Bakoku?" Syaoran asked out of curiousity.  
  
"I'm not sure...always expect the unexpected!"  
  
"Yako-chan...What does Bakoku look like?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well he is just like me..but his sign is an evil one.."  
  
"But why did you appear now?"  
  
"Because the Card Mistress didn't need hope until now!"  
  
"So you mean you show up based on Sakura's mood?"  
  
"yes.."  
  
"Then that means....Bakoku should be near!"  
  
"Why do you say that Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well since they appear based on mood...and Sakura-chan is feeling distressed then wouldn't Bakoku be with her?"  
  
"Yes Tomoyo-chan your right!"  
  
"Well what can Bakoku do?"  
  
"Make her evil!" everyone gasps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo called everyone else that knew about the magic, yes Nadako too. They all gathered at penguin park and disscused it.  
  
"So Tomoyo-chan what did you want to talk about?" Eroil asked.  
  
"Well we found another creature."  
  
"Who is it Yakoku, or Bakoku?"  
  
"Eroil! How did you know?" Syaoran was stunned.  
  
"Well I do have the memories of clow reed remember? Well which one is it?"  
  
"It is, I, Master." and Yakoku stepped forward.  
  
"Yakoku! Its nice to see you again!"  
  
"A TALKIN CAT?!?!?!" Nadako was in shock.  
  
"I thought you knew about- oh yeah you left before we got to tell you-" Naoko was cut off.  
  
"Tell me wut?"  
  
"Well.." Rika started, "Sakura-chan, Eroil-kun, and Li-kun all have magical abilities-"  
  
"Your kidding...right?"  
  
"Nope...I'm afraid its all true."  
  
They saw Sakura walk down with a creature much like Yakoku.  
  
"Hey look theres Sakura!" Chiharu cried out.  
  
"And look! She's with....it..can't..be-"  
  
"Yes...my brother.."  
  
Sakura walked up to them. "I see you've already told them, Li-kun!"  
  
"T-told them wut?" his voice cracked.  
  
"The magic!" she replied glaring.  
  
"*gulp* Um..I uh-" but he was cut off.  
  
"Look what you have done! You've put yourself in danger....Not that I care.." they could see a glimps of hope in her eyes..but dullness quickly took over. Her eyes quickly spotted Yakoku. "Ahh...so we finally meet, Yakoku... Your dear brother here has told me so much about you." she said coldly.  
  
"Y-you knew I was here?" Yakoku was stunned.  
  
"You mean you can't even sense me? Your own brother?" Bakoku stepped up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to them? guess I have to keep writing! Oh and heres a note to Setsu: DON'T BE SO NEGATIVE!!!  
  
If you think that no ones reading my fanfic because Sakura's evil...your wrong... I've just started writing 4 days ago! and put it up 2 days ago! So there =P  
  
Please R+R I really wanna get ideas from u guys! 


	6. The Broken Heart

Me: Thank you all for the reviews...*mumbles*even though some were flames..  
  
Kero: What was that u said? '_'  
  
Me: Uh...Nothing..he, he^_^U .....Anyway questions:  
  
Cherry Li: What happened to kero? Didn't Sakura slice him or something?  
  
A: Well Sakura only cut his shoulder...making little damage  
  
Angelchan: Are you going to get Sakura and Syaoran back together again?  
  
A: OF COURSE!!! S+S is my FAVORITE paring! I would be crushed if they  
  
never got back together again!!!!  
  
Me: Feel free to ask me anything about the questions...They will be answered....Don't forgot to send in ur ideas for the next chapters...it will help..  
  
Syaoran: Yeah thats very nice...now start writing.  
  
Me: well....  
  
Kero: PRETTY PLEASE?????  
  
Me: Well ok....at least someone said PLEASE *glares at Syaoran*  
  
Syaoran: ^_^U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Never Love again  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: ~*~DarkNess~*~  
  
"Its nice to see you again....brother!" Bakoku said coldly. Bakoku had a body much like Yakokus' but had no white rings...on his forehead was the sign of Queen Mikala. Bakoku had black bat wings, while his brother had white feathered ones. His tail was split into two at the very end. "How could you have not sensed me? Am I not your family?"  
  
"You are not my family anymore! My true brother was killed years ago!" Yakoku yelled furiously.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm standing right here! I was never killed."  
  
"My brother's spirit was killed."  
  
"What do you mean Yakoku?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well..." Sakura grinned, "Seems like Bakoku turned to the right side of life...The dark side!"  
  
"H-How do you know all this?" Syaoran asked stunned.  
  
"Well unlike your little friend here....Bakoku explains everything to me...He's very loyal." she said stroking Bakoku's fur.  
  
"Yakoku, why would your brother have the same sign of Mikala's if he was created by Clow Reed?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well his symbol was different....but sadly, he gave up fighting against her and joined her army of demons and lost souls...My TRUE brother would have never done that!"  
  
"What powers does your brother have?" Naoko asked.  
  
"He has the power to cause distress...and the power to DESTROY like everyone else!" came a voice.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Yakoku asked.  
  
"You mean you don't even reconize your own enemy? How pathetic!"  
  
"Q-Queen Mikala?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes! Clow Reed..my dear brother..haven't seen you in a while!:" she says materializing in front of Eroil.  
  
"B-Brother???? How am I your brother?" he asked stunned.  
  
"And here I thought you knew everything! You don't even remember your own sister!" She teased.  
  
"B-but I don't remember you in my past life!"  
  
"Oh I guess that memory spell I put on you hasn't worn off yet...too bad."  
  
"Spell?"  
  
"Yes that spell I put on you before I was taken away to a new home...Oh yes, I made you forget me or anything to do with me.."  
  
"But why would you do that to your OWN brother?"  
  
"For the fun of it..I guess...I sorta forgot over the years."  
  
"Sakura...snap out of it!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Snap out of what?"  
  
"The spell Mikala has on you!"  
  
"For your information..I went to her of my own free will!"  
  
"Then please come back to us..to me.." he pleaded  
  
"And why would I?"  
  
"Because..I l-love you!"  
  
"Y-you do?" her eyes shone for the second time..but only for a second, "Hmph! I don't believe you!" he was crushed. "You hurt me when you left, but I let that slide, you hurt me the second time when you didn't call for 7 years.." tears formed in ther eyes, "...But I couldn't take it the third time..." tears were streaming down her eyes, "...But no! You had to...you just had to.." This time she couldn't take it. She cried and ran.  
  
"Sakura!!! Wait! LET ME EXPLAIN!!!" and he ran after her.  
  
"No Li-kun! Leave me BE!" and she flew off on a dark pair of wings. It hurt Syaoran to hear her use his last name, but he couldn't blame her, he was the one to hurt her so many times.  
  
"Why? Why Sakura? I'm sorry...I'M SORRY!!!!!" he yelled furiously beating the ground, tears down his face. Everyone was in shock. It was the first time they had seen Syaoran cry, he had always been tough and never let his emotions get to him.  
  
"Come on Li-kun...lets go home" Tomoyo and kero helped him up.  
  
'He loves Sakura? But it can't be! He should love me..not that possesd kinomoto! I'm much prettier then her! Maybe its the magic...yes! He's attracted to magic..Thats it I'm gonna go find a book on spells!' Nadako grinned and left quietly.  
  
~~~~~~5 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class..I have an announcement to make. Li-kun will be leaving for home in 2 days." everyone looked at Syaoran. "We will miss you Li-kun...It was nice having you back in Japan, its a shame you had to go home again." Mr. Terada said.  
  
~~Lunch~~  
  
Everyone eyed Syaoran as he walked through the school feild. He stopped at a nearby tree and sat down. Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, and even Nadako went to him.  
  
"Oh..We're gonna miss you!" Rika said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"yes very much!" it was Chiharu's turn, then Naoko's.  
  
"It's such a shame you and Sakura-chan never got back together again..." Tomoyo said, Syaoran looked down, "But we are going to miss you..again.." and she gave him a hug like everyone else.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go..But hey, we can still be best buds right?" Takashi called.  
  
"You kidding? more like bros!" and he gave Takashi an high five.  
  
"Eroil...I hate to admit it...but I will miss you."  
  
"Does this mean we're not enemies anymore?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Nadako stayed silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was a Saturday...so Syaoran went out with his friends. They went shopping, even though the torturted him by making him carry things, and went to the fair near by.  
  
Syaoran really wished Sakura was there with him on the ferris wheel, but he got stuck sitting with Nadako.  
  
The day went by pretty fast. He wished he had more time to spend with his friends. He really wished Sakura was back to normal and not under the spell Mikala had on her. Now he would have to marry Meiling!  
  
'You hurt me when you left, but I let that slide, you hurt me the second time when you didn't call for 7 years..'  
  
'...But I couldn't take it the third time......But no! You had to...you just had to..'  
  
'SAKURA!!! LET ME EXPLAIN!!!!'  
  
'No Li-kun! Let me BE!!!!!!'  
  
The event played in his mind over and over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had come for him to leave. Tomoyo offered him a ride to the airport, his friends had come with him on the way.  
  
"Syaoran please write!" Naoko pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry I can only write to family members...so I can only write to Eroil..since he's Clow Reed...I'm sorry.."  
  
"Well can't you write them letters but send them to me? I can give them each their letters!"  
  
"You know thats not a bad idea! So? How about it Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure I'll give it a try!"  
  
"P.E: last call for flight 624 Japan to Hong Kong, China"  
  
"Well thats my flight! I'll try to come back as soon as possible!" and with that he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~China~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"XAO LANG!" Meiling jumped onto Syaoran.  
  
"My son! Oh but wheres the Cherry Blossom?" Yelan asked. Syaoran hung his head low, droplets of tears hitting the ground.  
  
"Oh, little brother, what is wrong?" one of his sisters asked.  
  
"S-she won't come..She doesn't l-love me!" and he burst into tears.  
  
"Oh dear! Calm down my son...it will be alright." Yelan tried to comfort him. She was surprised to see his son cry. They too had never seen him cry this hard, maybe a few tears, but never him crying this hard.  
  
They helped him to his room where he would calm down and headed to the living room.  
  
"Mother? Why is little brother crying?" The eldest daughter asked.  
  
"Well my dear...it seems that the Cherry Blossom has rejected him." The four sisters gasp.  
  
"She couldn't! They love each other too much!" the youngest daughter exclaimed, "What would have made her hate him?"  
  
"Probably that call the elders told him to make."  
  
"What phone call?"  
  
"They told Xao Lang to break up with Sakura...I knew it was a bad idea!" Yelan explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xao Lang, please eat some of your dinner." Yelan pleaded.  
  
Syaoran hadn't eaten ever since he got back home. He was very pale, like he saw a ghost. His body weak and very thin, and his eyes very dull. He wished he would die, his only purpose in life was to be with his Cherry Blossom, but that option was now gone and he felt there was nothing left to do with his life.  
  
"My son, please eat..you haven't taken a bite for 2 weeks now!" Yelan pleaded. She was so worried. Syaoran had never been like this, and it was all over the loss of his precious Cherry Blossom!  
  
"Please little brother! We don't like seeing you like this, its too saddening!" They all pleaded, but Syaoran was too lost in memories to hear what they were saying.  
  
'You really don't have a clue about card capting to you?' a little Syaoran said.  
  
'HEY! I'm working on it!' replied the younger Sakura.  
  
'What do you mean...leaving?' a devistated Sakura asked.  
  
'I'm sorry...but my family wants me back now...'  
  
'Ok...but please come back!'  
  
'I will!'  
  
'Sakura! I don't want to hurt you!'  
  
'Too late Li-kun..you already did!'  
  
'Sakura! LET ME EXPLAIN!!!'  
  
'No Li-kun! Let me BE!!!!'  
  
"Xao Lang? XAO LANG!" Meilings voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No... I don't think so. I'm not very hungry." He stood up and walked to his room.  
  
Meiling was furious 'Sakura! What have you done to MY Syaoran???? You are soo going to pay!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yelan was going to talk to the elders about Syaoran.  
  
"Elders...do you think it is right for Xao Lang to marry Meiling?"  
  
"Of course it is! Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I am very worried! He has not been himself eversince he has returned home."  
  
"Well didn't he bring the Card Mistress with him?"  
  
"Sadly no...thats what has crushed him."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Yelan, but there is nothing more we can do about it! He will just have to get along with everything!"  
  
Yelan was angry at the elders for not caring about her son! All they were worried about was getting him to be the future clan leader! The had no care about his life. She really wished that he didn't have so many responsibilities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran? Are you alright?" He looked to where the voice was coming from. There he saw Yakoku standing by the window.  
  
"Where did you come from? I thought you were going to give Sakura hope!"  
  
"Well I can not give her hope with my 'so called' brother there, and you also need to gain hope! I'm surprised that the Dark Queen has not taken you as a prisoner yet!"  
  
"I guess she must hate me huh?" Syaoran managed a small giggle.  
  
"Well lets be glad! If you weren't taken then theres a chance of getting Sakura back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well I can't really remember what Syaoran's sister's names were...so can you guys help me on that?  
  
Syaoran: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER? THEY'RE MY SISTERS!  
  
Me: well....I don't hear they're names enough!  
  
Kero: Why wasn't I in this chapter????  
  
Me: whoops! I forgot about you kero! ^_^U  
  
Kero: YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME????? I feel so unwanted i_i  
  
Me: Don't worry I'll put you in the next chapter.  
  
Kero: ok....i_i 


	7. Surprises

Me: Thank you all for the reviews...again I decided that I don't really need reviews to continue...but I will stop if there are too many flames!!!! BEWARE!!!! (lol)  
  
Kero: '_'  
  
Me: What?  
  
Kero: Are you going to put me into this chapter?  
  
Me: Yeah..I said I would didn't I?  
  
Kero: yeah I guess-  
  
Suppi: WHAT ABOUT ME?  
  
Me: What about you Suppi?  
  
Suppi:I WANNA BE IN THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Me: Suppi...did Nakuru stuff you with sugar again? '_'  
  
Suppi: YUP!!!! -^_^-  
  
Me: -.-U  
  
Nakuru: I WANNA BE IN THE STORY TOO!!!!  
  
Me: Fine I'll mention both of you in Shaoron's letter...  
  
Syaoran: HEY ONLY SAKURA CAN CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Nakuru: YIPEE I GET TO BE IN THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Suppi: SUGAR...SWEETS...GIVE-ME-MORE-SWEETS!!!!  
  
Me: really you guys are giving me a headache -_-  
  
everyone: Gomen-nasai Ami-sama....  
  
Me: '_' YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY APOLIGIZING????? AM I DREAMING????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I hate to say this!!!  
  
Syaoran: Just do it!  
  
Me: Demo-  
  
Syaoran: NOW!  
  
Me: Ok, ok *mumbles* pushy! Here I go *takes in air* I-do-not-own-CCS!!!  
  
Syaoran: Good now keep going....  
  
Me: *growls*......I-DO-NOT-OWN-CCS!!!!!!!! I-DO-not-own-ccs!!! I-do-NOT-own- ccs!!! I-do-not-OWN-ccs!!! I-do-not-own-CCS!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE HAPPY?!?!??!  
  
Syaoran: YUP ^_^  
  
  
  
Theres one more thing: ... cards talking mentally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By: ~*~DarkNess~*~  
  
  
  
"Kero-chan...Wheres Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Clow-sama....I don't know where she is.."  
  
"She's been gone for 2 weeks now! I hope nothings happened to her...oh and Kero-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to call me Clow-sama...just call me Fujitaka!"  
  
"Ok Clo-Fujitaka whatever you wish.."  
  
Sakura has been missing everysince the day she ran away from Syaoran. Everyone was worried about her.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get it Fujitaka!" Kero fluttered to the door. He peered throught he window to make sure it was someone that knew about him. He was surprised to see Meiling waiting impatiently at the steps.  
  
"Hey Little Girl!!!!"  
  
"I am not a LITTLE GIRL you stuffed animal!"  
  
"Whatever! Fujitaka! The brat's cousin is here!"  
  
"I'll be right there Kero-chan!" Fujitaka walked to the door.  
  
"Hi there Meiling-chan! Its nice to see you again!"  
  
"Like wise!"  
  
"If your looking for Li-san he went back to China."  
  
"I already know! I was looking for Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Oh really? What for?"  
  
"I have to talk with her." her voice sounding very impatient.  
  
"Well..." Fujitaka looked down, "She hasn't come home for over 2 weeks now..."  
  
"Oh..I'm very sorry.." Meiling was very concerned, " I didn't know.."  
  
"No..its alright...I really wished Li-san hadn't made that call to her..This wouldn't have happened if he didn't.."  
  
Meiling knew it was her fault that Sakura was now missing! She was the one that got the elders to get Syaoran make the devastating call. "Well do you have an idea where she might be?"  
  
"We really have no clue! I think she's in the realm of the Dark Queen" Kero explained.  
  
"Dark Queen?" Meiling was very confused.  
  
" I think the 'Brat' can explain things to you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eroil was reading the letter that Syaoran had sent him:  
  
"Eroil-kun;  
  
Hi how is everyone doing? I just thought of something....I haven't got to see Suppi-chan and Nakuru-chan when I was in Japan! How are the two? I bet that as you're reading this Nakuru's stuffing Suppi with sugar! Well am I right?"  
  
Eroil looked and there running up and down the hallway was a hyper Suppi and Nakuru...Eroil was amazed.  
  
"You'll never believe what happened! Yakoku followed me here! He said he couldn't help Kinomoto-chan with his brother there. If you find out anyway to free Kinomoto-chan then please tell me!  
  
Oh one more thing! Please give Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko their letters....WITHOUT reading them first!  
  
Your 'Friend': Xao Lang  
  
Eroil was suprised 'He knows me too well...DAMN!' As Eroil was instructed he gave each friend their letters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yelan was about to knock on Syaoran's door when she heard a conversation going on inside. She didn't want to..but she listened in:  
  
*whispering*  
  
"How do you suppose we're gonna get Kinomoto-chan back if she won't talk to me?"  
  
"Really I have to idea."  
  
"This is gonna be bad! How long will she stay a prisoner under Queen Mikala's spell?"  
  
"It depends..If she gains hope she will break free...but if she doesn't in 3 years....she will be a prisoner forever.."  
  
All this was too much information for Yelan so she knocked.  
  
"Come in mother.."  
  
"Wha? How did you know it was me son?"  
  
"Did you forget we can all sense aura's? And you were listening in on our conversation..am I right?"  
  
"*nods* yes..but how would you know?"  
  
"Like a said...I can feel your aura..and your aura was there for a while!"  
  
"I understand..but who is this creature?"  
  
"Hello...My name is Yakoku another creature created by Clow reed."  
  
"Nice to see you...Yakoku...but..I have never heard of you in any of his journal entries...why is that?"  
  
"Well...my brother and I-"  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"I'll tell you about him later mother" Syaoran said.  
  
"As I was saying...my brother and I were created sortly before the Master died...so he never got a chance to right about us."  
  
"But where is this...brother of yours?" at her words Yakoku looked down, he sighed a long and lonely sigh.  
  
Syaoran seeing this spoke up, "Mother I shall tell all about the two later...right now I think he needs to be alone..." Yelan nodded. Syaoran led her to one of the many living rooms in the mansion.  
  
"Xao Lang why did Yakoku look so sad?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran started to explain, "Well mother... His brother is Bakoku..they're twins...and if you can tell by the sign on his head, he is a creature of hope, much like Kero being the sun and Yue being the moon. His brother is the creature of Distress, but he was on the good side."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Well they battle the dark Queen Mikala, I'm sure you know of her."  
  
"Yes they were the worst of enemies."  
  
"And they were also the same blood!"  
  
"Why! What do you mean?"  
  
"They are sister and brother.."  
  
"How come I've never read about this?"  
  
"Because Mikala put a spell on Clow to make him forget anything that has to do with his sister...this makes it easier to fight and torture him!" he went on about the twins, "Anyways...After a long while of fighting against Mikala Bakoku gave up and joined her side.."  
  
"Ahh..he lost hope of ever beating her thats why.."  
  
"Yeah...same thing happened to Kinomoto...but over me..." Yelan was hurt to have to hear her son's words about the Cherry Blossom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few weeks after Sakura had dissapeared, she returned home. She walked up the porch steps and opened to door quietly. She didn't want everyone to know she was home. She crept as quietly as she could up to her room. On the way she passed Touya, he was sleeping on the couch. What touched her heart was that he was holding a picture of her, and his eyes were puffy, as if he had been crying. She felt guilty, but it faded away quickly 'Weaklings! I was gone for a few days and this is how they act?!'.  
  
She had also passed her father's study room on her way up. Again she looked at her father. There he was sleeping on the desk, his face looked obviously worried. 'Could he have been worried about me?' Sakura gave a thought to waking him up and telling him she was home..but that thought was erased quickly. 'Don't let your emotions get to you Sakura! Queen Mikala won't be happy if I did!'  
  
She knew she would see Kero sleeping when she walks into her room. But when she did she was surprised to see Kero still awake. The Sakura cards were floating around him like they were having a conversation. Sakura knew if she stayed too long the cards and gaurdian would pick up on her aura, so she decided to creep out throught the window. It would be hard but she had to do it!  
  
Slowly she tiptoed her way to the window. Just as the she was about to jump out the wood card spotted her. 'Damn! I'm busted!' She tried to jump out but it was too late. The wood card had released itself and wrapped around her waist. She tried to release herself so she would be free, but the card was too strong.  
  
"Hey..uh..whats wrong there Woody?" Kero asked hovering over to the struggling Sakura.  
  
The card spoke mentally to Kero I have found the mistress! She was about to escape when I spotted her!  
  
"Oh I see....WHAT??!?!?! THE MISTRESS??????"  
  
yes that is what I said!  
  
"Sakura?!?!?! Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah its me! Now Let Me GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she struggled some more but the card wouldn't let loose, "WOOD LET ME GO!!!!!!!"  
  
This time the card spoke to her, I am sorry Mistress...but we want you to stay!  
  
"THAT WAS AN ORDER!!!! As your mistress I COMMAND you to Let Me GO!!!!!!!" The card let her go since she was the mistress.  
  
Please Card Mistress..we miss you very much! We want you to come back to us! Sakura was touched. 'Don't get soft now Sakura! You have your own powers!'  
  
Your own powers?  
  
"WHAT?!?!? You can read my mind?!?!?!"  
  
Why of course..how else would we talk to you?  
  
"Well don't do that and please...Let Me BE!!!!!!!!" and with that she jumped out the window.  
  
Cerberus..I am sorry but I lost her..  
  
"Its not your fault Woody..She was your Mistress you had to do what she commanded."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Fujitaka!" Kero called.  
  
"*yawn* Good morning Kero.. any news about Sakura?"  
  
"Well yes...she came home yesterday night-"  
  
"The Monster came home last night?!?!?! Is she in her room?"  
  
"Sadly no...she left.."  
  
"AND YOU COULDN'T STOP HER?????" a furious Touya yelled.  
  
"She was the Mistress! We had to obey her rules!"  
  
"Yes we understand why she had to do that...its too bad! We're gonna have to look for her again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Thank you all for your support! You ppl are lucky I write chapters fast! it took me a day to write this one! Again I'd like to th-  
  
Suppi: Why did you only mention me once?  
  
Me: cause u didn't tell me how many times I should of mentioned you!  
  
Suppi: in the next chapter mention me a few times ok?  
  
Me:okay!*grins evilly*  
  
Suppi: *gulps* 


	8. Sakura's new 'friend'

Me: THANK U!!!!!!!! It was very..*sniff*..kind of you all to..*sniff*..send me those..*sniff sniff*...encouraging emails....*starts crying from happiness*  
  
Syaoran: Here *hands out hankerchief* use it!  
  
Me: i_i......'_'.....Why is everyone being soo kind?  
  
Syaoran: We're being kind so you can start writing the next chapter already!  
  
Me: Well you could have just asked! Now I feel used! i_i...T_T  
  
Syaoran: o boy -.-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By: ~*~DarkNess~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"RUBY MOON! SPINEL SUN!!!!! STOP RUNNING!!!!" a furious Eroil yelled across the hall.  
  
"Come on Spinny...EAT IT!"  
  
"Who is this Spinny your-*muffle*" as soon as Suppi stopped run..erm..I mean flying Nakuru stuffed his face with her delicious (toxicating is more like it) sweets. It didn't take long for the toxic-I mean-delicious sweets to kick in.  
  
"WHOO HOO!!!!! HAHAHAH!" Suppi was now I hysterical flying, talking cat thing, racing through the house. "MORE MORE! I want MORE SWEETS!!!!"  
  
"Suppi, Nakuru! Stop this instant." Eroil demanded.  
  
"What ever you wish master...Whoo hoo!" and Suppi floated dreamly towards the ground.  
  
"SPINNY?!?!? Where are you! I want you to be the first to tell if my cake is poison-I mean DELICIOUS or not!!!" Suppi..hearing the word DELICIOUS ran to Nakuru as fast as possible.  
  
"SWEETS!!!" and he ate the whole cake in one bite.  
  
"So you like it'????" Nakuru asked anxiously.  
  
"mmmm.....MORE!!!!"  
  
"OKAY THATS IT!!!! OUT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Nakuru and Suppi stopped instantly at their master's voice. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS!!!! I'm TRYING to write a letter to my Dear Descendant.....But I can't think with you guys running around the house like hooligans!!!!!"  
  
"Wow master...You actually think?" a hyper, half drunk, Suppi asked.  
  
"What did you say?!?!?!" Eroil was really flaming up.  
  
Nakuru coverd Suppi's little mouth, so they would get into anymore trouble. "Uh-nothing Master! He's just a little drowzy right now! Come on Suppi...time for bed!" with that she dragged the hyped up, half drunk, Suppi up the stairs.  
  
"Finally! Time to write"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Sakura finally showed up at school. But it wasn't the cheery Sakura everyone knew and loved. She was different...very different.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" Chiharu called out, but Sakura only glared.  
  
A cute guy..noticing Sakura at school walked up to her., "Hey..uh...K- Kinomoto-chan?"  
  
"What do you want?" she responded coldly.  
  
"I was w-wondering...um...If y-you would g-go o-out wit m-me???" he stuttered. Sakura was surprised. She thought about it for a moment. 'hhmmm...he does seem cute....I guess I can make Syaoran pay for what he did.....Yes that what I'll do.'  
  
"Okay..I'll do it!" she smiled fakely trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"H-honto, ne?" he was surprised.  
  
"Yes silly!" she tried her best to stay cheery..even though she hated it.  
  
"Well..um...Oh I'm sorry..I didn't tell you my name! My name is Shaolahn." he sounded a lot more confident.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shaolahn! My name is Sakura."  
  
"So how about I pick you up at 7pm for a date?"  
  
"Sure..that will be nice." she felt wrong to move on...but who was she kidding? Syaoran was the one to move on first.  
  
After Shaolahn went away Sakura went back to her cold self.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up to her.  
  
"What do you want...COUSIN." she replied bitterly. (Yes they are cousins. well in my fic they are) Tomoyo was hurt.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..whats wrong?" Eroil asked.  
  
"Oh its nothing..."  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan...Who was that you were talking to?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Oh him? He's my new boyfriend!" she said coldy.  
  
"Demo..Sakura what about Li-kun?" Rika asked.  
  
"hmph..pathetic...you really think I care about him?" and she walked away.  
  
"Guys..I think we've just lost a good friend..." Tomoyo was about to cry. She had just lost her cousin as well as her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Touya answered the door.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Sakura's boyfriend." Shaolahn said. Touya just glared.  
  
"Hey Squirt! Someones here to see you!"  
  
"Coming Touya!" she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Sakura?" Touya asked concerned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whatever happened to the brat?" Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Don't you EVER mention his name to me!" Touya backed off. Of course Shaolahn looked very confused.  
  
"Ano...Sakura-chan I hate to bother you...demo..we have to go."  
  
"Of course...Bye Touya!" she said in her cheerful voice...but that didn't fool Touya, he knew when his sister was hiding something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Shaolahn?"  
  
"Well I was wondering who your brother was calling a brat.."  
  
Sakura looked down, "Well he was a friend of mine."  
  
"Really? What was his name?"  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
"Wow his name and mine are almost alike!" he saw Sakura sad, "Look if you don't want to talk about him its fine with me.."  
  
"no its ok... but thanks anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Meiling....where were you?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I went to find Kinomoto..."  
  
"The Cherry Blossom?"  
  
"Yeah....but she wasn't there...she ran away.."  
  
"Ran away?" one of the sisters paniced.  
  
"They say she's been gone for 2 weeks now!"  
  
"Oh my! We have to do something!"  
  
Little did they know 2 pairs of eyes were watching. One stepped away.  
  
"Syaoran where are you going?" the other figure asked.  
  
"To find Sakura!....are you going to come Yakoku?"  
  
"Anything to help the Mistress.." and he followed. 'and to get my brother back'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after Syaoran left for Japan he arrived at the Kinomoto residence. He thought best not to disturb them....considering it was 1:00 in the morning! He jumped up the old tree in front of Sakura's room.  
  
'I wonder how many times I've jumped up onto this tree?' he asked himself. He peered into Sakura's room. 'Hmmm....oh wait...There she is! That Meiling! She scared me half to death....Sakura ran away, as if!' Suddenly he felt a familiar Aura. It felt like a Clow Card! He turned around and sure enough there floating in his face were the Sakura Cards.  
  
Li? is that you? the Flowery asked.  
  
Syaoran freaked, "Ah! You know how to speak?"  
  
Of course...we speak only when our master/mistress needs comforting.. spoke the Light.  
  
"oh, I see! But how did you get past Cerberus? Isn't he suppose to be gaurding you guys?"  
  
He fell asleep again...-.-U The Sleep said.  
  
"I should have known ^_^U!"  
  
Tell us...Have you come to help the Mistress? The Windy asked.  
  
"Sadly no....I just came to check on Sakura...Meiling came by and said that Sakura had run away!"  
  
She did....she came back before and I tried to stop her....But she gave orders to let her go! But she came back again to stay not to long ago! The Wood explained.  
  
"I see...But I must go! My family's probably worried by now!"  
  
Why not stay and help out?  
  
Syaoran looked down, "Because your Mistress does not want me around..." And he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yelan was pacing around the living room worrying about her son.  
  
"Syaoran where are you??? Why did you leave?? I bet your in Japan again! Thats it I'm going-" the door opened. "Xao Lang! Your home! Where were you?"  
  
"Thats none of your buisness." He replied coldly. He left for his room, leaving his weeping mother behind.  
  
"MOTHER! Whats wrong?" one of the four sisters asked. (I still don't know their names!!! PLZ HELP!)  
  
"Well...your brother has changed back into his cold self." their mother explained.  
  
"We're gonna miss his soft personality! Why did the cherry blossom have to reject him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning. She felt a strong, but yet gentle aura. 'Li-kun? No....I have to forget about him! I have a new boyfriend now!'  
  
"Wake up Sakura! Your going to be late!" her father called through the door.  
  
"Coming Otousan!" She got ready and headed downstairs.  
  
When everyone was at the table Fujitaka anounced something.  
  
"Kids....One of the proffesers at the university invite us to China with him!"  
  
"Oh? What for?" Touya asked.  
  
"Well for a vacation! He's bringing his son with him...Sakura you do know Shaolahn, do you not?"  
  
"Yeah! He's my new boyfriend!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Fujitaka was the first to break the silence, "So when you kids get home I want you to pack at least a months time of clothing. We will be leaving in two days!"  
  
~~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Sakura opened the door to find Shaolahn.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Here let me take your bags!" Shaolahn offered.  
  
~~~~~~~after arrival in China~~~~  
  
"Shaolahn?"  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to my aunt's mansion! We're visiting our relatives."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
After an hours drive from the air port they found themselves in front of a very large mansion!  
  
"Waaa! Its soo huge!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. I grew up here when I was a child." Shaolahn explained.  
  
An elegant lady came out to greet them, "Ah...My brother! Its so nice to see you again!"  
  
"Same here sister!" Shaolahns father said.  
  
"Oh and is this the young Shaolahn?"  
  
"Yes aunt Yelan! it is!"  
  
Yelan looked over to Sakura. 'Strange...She has a light pink aura...much like Sakura's....but theres something wrong! Theres a black aura envoloping the pink one! Could it be Sakura? Oh my... I can't tell its been so long!'  
  
"Well why don't you all come in and get unpacked!" she led them in.  
  
"Daughters! Your cousin Shaolahn has come to visit us!" rumbling could be heard from upstairs. Suddenly the four sisters trampled their way to the living room where everyone else was.  
  
"AAWWW!!! Shaolahn! Your soo cute! You've grown alot!" the sisters huddled over him. One of the four sisters noticed Sakura.  
  
"Hey girls...Is that the Cherry Blossom?"  
  
"I don't know.....she looks cute enough."  
  
Sakura was confused. Who was the 'Cherry Blossom' they were talking about? Then she heard alot of AAWWs and OOHhHs and SSOOO CUTEs interupt her thoughts.  
  
"Xao Lang! Your cousin Shaolahn is here to visit!"  
  
"YEAH I'M COMING!"  
  
Syaoran headed down the stairs and was startled.  
  
"K-Kinomoto??!?!?!?"  
  
"*gasp* LI-KUN?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Whats going to happen ?!?!?!  
  
Syaoran: Why did you have to put me into this situation?  
  
Me: Because it would make the story intresting.  
  
Syaoran: -_-U 


	9. Change of Heart

Me: HAHAHA! BURNT! Sakura is sooooo burnt!  
  
Sakura: Not funny! ~_~x  
  
Me: *keeps laughing* HAHAHHA.......=one hour later=....*calms down* Okay! Well here are some more questions:  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom11: Why didn't Sakura reconize Yelan and the sisters? She's been there before.  
  
A: Well you have to remember that its been about 8-10 years since she's been to china.....And of course the sisters grow older, Yelan gets older, and The house gets older..^_^  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom11: Why doesn't Shaolahn remember his own cousin's name?  
  
A: You have to remember that Sakura calls Syaoran by his Japanese name....and if you've noticed in China everyone else keeps calling him Xao Lang!  
  
Me: Remeber you can keep sending in questions! They will be answered! Oh and Thanks to Cherry Li and Ashly...I now know the sisters names! Now you won't be so confused to whos talking!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter 9  
  
By: ~*~DarkNess~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh no! Sakura's here! What am I gonna do? I have to get our of this house!!!!!' Syaoran's mind was flooding with ideas on how to get out of the mansion.  
  
Shaolahn was very confused. "Sakura? Do you know Xao Lang?"  
  
Sakura shocked out of her shocked state, "Uhhh...Uhhh....Oh! Lets go unpack ok Shaolahn?" She grabbed him and litterly dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"Uh...Mother?"  
  
"Yes Xao Lang?"  
  
"I need a walk..."  
  
"Uh...sure...just be back by 8:00.." Yelan knew what was going on.  
  
"...Yeah ok..." he walked out.  
  
"Mother? What was that about?" Fanren asked.  
  
"That girl that came in with Shaolahn.....is Sakura Kinomoto..." gasps ran through the room.  
  
Yelan felt a fimiliar presence through the room. "Huh? Clow Reed is that you?"  
  
"Yes....its me." Fujitaka stood up.  
  
"But...Isn't Clow suppose to be Eroil-kun?" Shiefa asked.  
  
"Yes and no. We are both halves. Eroil the evil side...though he has more magic...and I the good side....with little magic.(this is because he just found out a few years/months ago, and didn't know how to use his magic)" Fujitaka explained.  
  
"Yes we understand.....well...Shall I show you to your rooms?" Yelan offered.  
  
"Yes we would very much like that." and they walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Was Sakura with Shaolahn? She must have been...The way she hung onto him. I can't stand life any longer!'  
  
"Hey Xao Lang." Syaoran's thoughts were interupted by Zu Cheing's voice.  
  
"Oh....Hey Zu..." he replied to his friends call. Zu was a tall young man..with jet black hair. His style was much like Takashi's but spiked at the front bangs. He was tall and quite handsom....but not as handsom as Syaoran ^_~. Zu was also into the art of magic, but Syaoran with years of training was much stronger than him.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Zu asked.  
  
"...its nothing..."  
  
"Oh come on! I'm one of your best friends...You can tell me!"  
  
"....Its S-Sa-ku...I can't say her name...."  
  
"HER? Since when are you intrested in girls?"  
  
"*sighs* There's more about my life that you don't know about ok? If you want to find out more about her then come to my house for dinner." he left Zu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get it......" Yelan muttered. She opened the door to find Zu.  
  
"Zu Cheing! What a surprise! Would you like to stay for supper?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Uh...Sure Li-sama!"  
  
~~~At the dinner table~~~  
  
"Xao Lang?" Shaolahn called.  
  
"Yes...DEAR cousin?" he emphasised on the word DEAR.  
  
"How did you get to meet Sakura-chan?" he tried to hide his jealousy.  
  
'He's using her FIRST name?!?!?!' "Well we knew each other from 4th grade....we were rivals....but she befriended me....and-and..." he wanted to tell his cousin how they use to be lovers, but he chose not to, "...thats all I guess..."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Xao Lang...Is this the GIRL that you were going to talk about?" Zu asked teasingly.  
  
Syaoran blushed a little but it quickly faded away, "No. The Sakura I knew was dead!" he said coldly.  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"What do you mean I'm dead? I'm standing right here!" Sakura hollered.  
  
"The Sakura I KNEW changed! Her soul is DEAD!" he yelled back.  
  
"I HAVE NOT CHANGED!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh is that so? Well I'm outa here!" he got up and left the table.  
  
"Xao Lang! Get back here this instant!" his mother tried to call him but it was no use. "Oh dear!"  
  
"Mother...I can go talk to him if you like?" Fanren asked. Fanren was the only one who would understand Syaoran. They were always close.  
  
"Yes dear...please do."  
  
~~~upstairs~~~  
  
*Knock Knock* (Whos there? J/K)  
  
"Xao Lang are you there?" Fanren had been knocking on his door for 5 minutes now. She decided to go in. "Xao Lang I need to tal-*gasp*" Fanren ran downstairs.  
  
"Mother! Xao Lang has run away!"  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Yelan asked furious.  
  
"He's run away! I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
Everyone was panicking except Zu. Yelan noticed this.  
  
"Zu....Is there something you know about Xao Lang's where abouts?" she asked sternly.  
  
"Uh....no!"  
  
"Zu..."  
  
"Uh...Theres n-nothing! I know n-nothing!" he started to panic. Syaoran had told him not to tell anyone where he was going.  
  
"Zu! You will be punished if you don't tell!"  
  
Zu thought about it. He would get punished if he told...but Syaoran would even more if he got caught...and he would lose a close friend. He decided not to tell, "Nope I don't know anything!" He tried to act like it.  
  
"Very well..I guess we'll have to look for him!" They all went seperate ways to try to look for him.  
  
Zu went the way he was given...but when he was sure he wasn't being followed he lept up into a tree. He jumped from tree to tree until he reached a lake.  
  
"Did you tell?" someone asked in the shadows.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Were you punished?" The person asked concerned.  
  
"No.."  
  
"No one followed did they?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." The person came out of the shadows.  
  
"Xao Lang? When do you think you'll go back?" Zu asked.  
  
"I'm not going back until Kinomoto leaves." he said coldly.  
  
"But why? She seems so nice."  
  
"I have my reasons..."  
  
"Why are you against her? Are you mad or something? You said that she had changed."  
  
"You know when I went back to Japan?" Zu nodded, "We use to love each other....But when I couldn't contact her we grew apart...But when the elders made me make that stupid phone call..." tears streamed down the warrior's eyes, "We grew far enough to not even stay friends.."  
  
"Oh....I'm so sorry.." Zu looked down.  
  
Syaoran got up. "But thats the past! I can't stay like this, I won't!" he said in a cold voice.  
  
"Xao Lang?"  
  
"What?" his cold emotionless eyes glaring.  
  
"You still love her....don't you?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened. "what? NO I DON'T!" He ran away quickly.  
  
'No Xao Lang...Don't lie to yourself...You know you love her! And I'll to anything I can to help you!' Zu thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Little Brother! Where are you?" Fanren spotted a young male walking with his head hung low.  
  
"Xao Lang?" she walked up to him. "Xao Lang! Where have you been?"  
  
"...Walking..."  
  
"Well lets go home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xao Lang! Where were you?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I was out walking! Now leave me alone!" he yelled, "I'm going to my room...leave me be!" he went.  
  
"I'll go talk to him mother."  
  
"Thank you Fanren."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Little bother? May I come in?" Fanren asked. No answer. She walked in. There she found Syaoran throwing daggers into the wall. "Xao Lang! What are you doing?! Your not suppose to wreck the walls!"  
  
"And when was this law passed?" he replied with an attitude.  
  
"Little brother what has gotten into you? You've changed!"  
  
"No I've gone back!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was this way before Kinomoto changed me! I shouldn't have falled for her friendship!" Fanren was shocked.  
  
"Don't you love her?"  
  
"HAH! Love her? Why would I love her? Liking her would kill me!" he said coldly. "Know if you excuse me I have some business to do!" he pulled out another dagger and threw it at Sakura Bear.  
  
"*gasp* Xao Lang! Thats the bear Sakura-chan gave you!"  
  
"Like I care!" he threw another dagger and it hit the bear's eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So? How did the talk go?" Shiefa asked.  
  
"Little brother wouldn't listen to me...He changed back into his cold self...but now even worse!"  
  
"Thats teribble!" Fuutie said.  
  
"And the worst part is," Fanren continued, "he said he doesn't love the cute Cherry Blossom anymore!" They were all shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Young Master...Why are you acting like this?" Yakoku asked.  
  
"What do you mean Yakoku?"  
  
"You've changed."  
  
"Arrgghh! I have NOT changed! I changed back to who I was! Now Leave me alone... You can fight Queen Mikala by yourself...I give up, I don't want Kinomoto back!"  
  
"But you can't give up!"  
  
"Just watch me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Whats going ot happen to Syaoran?  
  
Fanren: Why did you make him so mean?  
  
Fuutie: Yeah! We miss Little brother  
  
Shiefa: Change him back!  
  
Me: I'm not changing anyone back!  
  
everyone: *gasp*  
  
Me: At least not right now!  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner! Homework -.- Well I'm making a new story soon....called Hunger for Blood or Love? look for it ok? And don't worry I'm not gonna quite this story...not until its finished....Now if you excuse me I have to go lay down...I fell quite feverish. 


	10. confusion

Me: SCHOOLS OVER!!!!! ^_^ Now I can get to work. Sorry I took so long...my internet connections went all screwy! But I'm back now! Today I have with me...Eroil!  
  
Eroil: 'Lo.  
  
Me: Soooo? How do you feel about your 'sister'?  
  
Eroil: *sighs* alas..I wish I never had a sister. She is a pain! She keeps trying to kill me! Too bad she doesn't know I'm imortal.  
  
Mikala: WHAT?!?! YOUR IMORTAL! Darn...I was hoping I would kill you someday!  
  
Me: Mikala, why do you always pick on him?  
  
Mikala: Well he's my brother of course...so its my job! Plus..I'm older than him ^_^  
  
Eroil: Oy...~_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Love Again  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By: ~*DarkNess*~  
  
  
  
"So Bakoku? How is everything going?" Mikala asked, twirling her drink around in her glass.  
  
Out came a small creature. "Everything is going as planned Misstress. The boy has given up fighting for Sakura and has gone back to his cold self." It said with a bow.  
  
"Perfect... It will be much easier taking over this plannet without the boy. You shall be rewarded Bakoku."  
  
"Thank you very much Mistress. It is more than I deserve." and he left.  
  
*****  
  
"MOTHER, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO LITTLE BROTHER?" Shiefa yelled over the loud music.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
'oh this is ridiculous' Yelan (dunno wut her real name is) thought. She marched up to Syaoran's room and openend the door. There sitting on the bed was someone throwing daggers into the wall. Yelan walked over to the stereo and turned off the music.  
  
Syaoran immedialtly noticed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!??!?!"  
  
Yelan was startled. Her son had never EVER swore at her and called her "woman". "What did you say to me?!"  
  
"What the hell are you? DEAF?!"  
  
"Never in my life have I been talked to so rudely!"  
  
"Well get used to it!"  
  
Everyone, hearing yelling from the room, peeked in through the door. They watched Syaoran and his mother argue, once in a while he cursed. Fanren couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"XAO LANG!" Everyone looked at her. Her face was red with anger. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!?!?"  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN?!?!" he yelled.  
  
This time it was Touya's turn to interfere. "Look Brat! I started thinking you were a nice guy! And I felt sorry for you! BUT NOW....OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" he made a nasty crack from his knuckles,  
  
Shaolahn stepped up, "Cousin! Why are you like this? You were always nice and..and NEAT!" He pointed at Syaoran's now messy room. "Are you trying to prove something?"  
  
Eventually everyone started to say things about Syaoran, even Fujitaka. But Sakura kept out. She didn't look scared, worried, or even mad. She just stood there enjoying the fight.  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled a cold heartless voice. Everyone stopped bickering at once.  
  
"Yes Mistress?" she replied cooly.  
  
A very thin woman appeared so suddenly, she seemed to have apparated. "I need a word with you. Follow me."  
  
"Yes mistress." She was about to turn to leave when something pounced in front of her.  
  
"MIKALA! You and I have a score to settle!" said the little cat like creature.  
  
"Oh no no no. Yakoku my dear..you have it all wrong. You don't have to fight me. Its your brother you want." her lips curled into an evil grin. "Bakoku! Come forth!"  
  
A dark creature stepped out. Its eyes peircing red, and the sign on its forehead glowing has bright as ever. Its tail swishing from side to side gracefully. "You called Mistress?"  
  
"Yes. I have a little mission for you. Destroy your brother!"  
  
"Yes my Queen. I will be more than happy to kill him, after all he is my-"  
  
"Yes, yes, thats very nice Bakoku, But you are waisting my time! I have more imprtant things to do."  
  
"My appologies Mistress."  
  
"Sakura! Its time we leave." Again Sakura was about to leave the room when someone else inturupted them.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What is it now old ma-" Mikala stopped feeling a very fimiliar aura. "C-Clow Reed? No it can't be! I've already seen him!"  
  
"Oh? You've already met my other half? Oh I must tell him to contact me when something happens."  
  
"H-Halfs?!" Mikala said sounding paniced.  
  
" Yes halfs. But I don't believe we've met. Who are you?" Mikala was too stunned to say anything.  
  
She finally snapped out of her daze. "I'm afraid we must go. Sakura lets leave...NOW!" They disappeared in a flash.  
  
Me: I'm sorry this was so short...but I'm a little busy now! I'm running out of ideas..and I'm taking a break..and thinking. I have to work a little harder..but I will be posting soon! So keep an eye out for my updates! 


	11. Initiation and Syaoran thinks

**WHEE-HEE! I'm back! *waves arms about*   
Readers:** *unenthusiastic* yay....   


**A/N:** Alright... so I'm back a guess...I've been dozing off, trying to think of new plot lines. I write freely, no plot! lol... but I thought of some things....okay.. that wasn't much of an excuse was it? *sighs* alright here's one: I'm stuck in this little town where my parents work, and I constantly have to help them out...they say its good experience! THERE! Thats my excuse!!!

I found that some of you are asking if there will be ANY S+S in my fic! OF COURSE there will be! Its just I haven't found a way to put them back together again *shrinks* I know! I'm a horrible writer, leaving sakura + syaroan mad at each other! *starts crying* alright, enough of that. I'll just get typing!

**** No characters want to talk for a bit right now, because they're all mad at me for leaving them alone for a whole year!...whoops...**   
Syaoran:** Ano...   
****NO CHARACTERS want to talk for a bit right now...**   
Syaoran:** Demo-!   
What's wrong with you?!   
**Syaoran:** 8(~~)8 I just wanted to ask: What's going to happen to me?!   
You'll find out in the story ^.^ anyways..while you're here, read the Disclaimer!   
**Syaoran:** Nadako-mika doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any thing associated with the Anime...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Never Love Again   
Chapter 11   
By:** Nadako-Mika   
(use to be ~*Darkness*~)

  
  
  


In the deepest and most darkest part of the woods came a strong feeling of dark energy. Located in the very heart of the dark forest was a clear field, of which a large energy ball stood a float. It looked to be a calm bubble of dark water, but a few moments passed and the calm waters began to violently shake; sparks and electricity shielding it. Soon something started to form. A dark shadow of a person appeared in the bubble of energy. The shadowy figure slowly walked out of the dark vortex from which it came. It was the Dark Queen Mikala.

"Come Sakura," the queen said, looking back at the vortex which she had created.

"Yes, Mistress," A voice called back. Out from the dark bubble stepped Sakura Kinomoto.

"We must hurry," Mikala said, "You've served me loyaly for two years and seven months, Sakura. It is only another five months more until you are fully pledged to me. We must start the initiation!"

"I understand."

Mikala walked towards the vortex, which had shrunken with the lack of energy. Murmering in an unknown language, she chanted, "Come to me Loyal servants! Your Mistress calls upon you!"

The darkened orb grew. Doubling, then tripling in size. Through it, black forms swayed; moaning in an unearthly tone. Yellow eyes stood out, glowing like no other. One by one the creatures slid out, pooling onto the forest ground as they exit their prisons. Taking some sort of shape they stood. Their physical features were not that of any human being; repulsive and frightening. They stood on hideously shaped legs, still moaning and groaning in they're unatural voice.

Fear and curiousity simultaneously over took Sakura's mind. "My Queen. What are these...things?" she asked in utmost disgust.

"These, my dear Sakura, are my best servants. They are truly dedicated to me," Mikala answered, "You shall become something like this. Though, not as hideous. I shall let you keep your natural beauty."

"You are very kind, Mikala-sama."

"Yes...I am indeed TOO kind," Mikala answered, "Now for your final test..."

---------------------------------------

The Li household was unusually quiet that night...

"Who was-" Yelan started.

"Mikala." Tomoyo answered before Yelan had a chance to finish.

"Mikala? Clow Reed's banished sister? But... how did she get out of that prison?"

"Prison?" Kero-chan asked.

"Yes, Mikala was trapped in a dark prison. But she escaped a few years ago and there was nothing I could do about it," Yakoku explained, "And ever since she's been recruiting people to form a new army."

"I, personally, couldn't care more," a voice called out from the corner of the room. All heads turned towards Syaoran. He was fiddeling with the Sakura bear, and plucked the dagger (which he threw earlier) out of it. "Now would all of you get out of my room?" he asked as he shoved each person out the door. He sighed and locked the door, "You can come out now Zu."

The black haired boy stepped out of Syaoran's closet and dusted himself off. He then looked his friend in the eye,"Are you really going to just give up on Kinomoto-san like that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" the other boy scowled.

"Cause it just seems weak," Zu said casually, "You're just going to give up a fight like that? Are you just going to let your cousin take your girl? Are you going to let Mikala just walk away and take your precious Cherry Blossom?" he smirked as the scowl on his friend's face grew. Syaoran just couldn't give up his love that easily, if he did the feeling would eat him inside out. Zu had to do something about it, so he was toying with Syaoran's emotions.

Syaoran seemed to be deep in thought. '_Am I really that weak? I don't usually give up a fight, after all, I am quite strong. Am I going to let that Shaolahn take MY Sakura away?_' Jealousy started to boil in his blood. '_What would happen to Sakura if Mikala takes control of her?_' 

'_Good...He's thinking about it._' Zu thought. "Think deeply about the matter Syaoran... I won't doubt that you'll do the right thing..." and he walked out of the room, leaving his best friend at thought.

---------------------------------------

'_Grr... That kinomoto and her powers. Why do I have to be left out? NADAKO is NEVER left out . I am ALWAYS in, and i'm going to prove that to Syaoran-kun!_' Nadako thought to herself as she walked aimlessly around the city. She felt rejected, and she NEVER feels rejected. She didn't know where she was going. Her feet were leading her to some unknown location, but she didn't care. Nadako was too busy trying to figure out a way to gain 'Magic Powers'. '_Magic, Yeah right. They were all probably doing some sort of trick or prank. I could probably walk into one of those prank/magic stores and learn to do the same things Syaoran-kun does._'

She eventually ended up facing a large dark cave hidden behind a rocks and stones by the ocean. "W-where am I?" Nadako asked no one in particular.

"Nadako..." Some unseen voice called out to her.

"Huh?" She whirled around, but no one was in sight. She turned back and peered into the cave, "Wh-who called me?"

Again and again the voice whispered her name in her ear. She wanted to run away from the cave but something was pulling her forward. Her feet were unfaithfully leading her into the dark cave.

"Nadako." A clearer voice cut through the whispering.

The young girl instantly turned around and came to face a tall woman, with flowing black hair. "Who are you?" she asked nervously. But soon gained more courage. "And what is that you're wearing?! It's absolutely horrible!" she commented on Mikala's dress with disgust.

The dark queen sneered at Nadako. "You're a brave girl aren't you?" she said as she circled the nervous girl, "Do you know who I am?" Nadako gave a squeaky no and Mikala continued, "I am Mistress Mikala, Queen of Darkness. What brings you to my cave?"

'_She sounds crazy!_' Nadako thought, '_Queen of Darkness, as if._' "I-I've been searching for someone to teach me magic," she said. She thought that she sounded crazy herself. Who in the world would be searching for someone to teach them magic?

"Ahh...you seek power? What for?" Mikala suddenly became more interested in the girl.

"I want to show Syaoran...That I can be as good as that Kinomoto!" Nadako answered with more spirit.

"So you seek to prove the Little Wolf wrong?" Mikala stepped closer to the girl, "I can provide you with powerful magic...but in return you have to do me a favor..."

"Anything."

"Anything? Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Very well then..." Mikalai smirked, she had plans for this girl...

---------------------------------------

**A/N:** *joy* I FINALLY finished! Mwaha! it took me...A WHOLE YEAR?! GOMEN-NASAI!!!

****No Characters want to talk or comment as I have left them for a long time...and don't say a thing Syaoran-kun ¬¬****

Well...since I'm all alone now *sniff*, I'll thank you reviewers!!!:

**SSS-** Thanx for the review!   
**Little Sakura-** Are you still going crazy? Oo. Sorry for not updating...I've been er- preoccupied..with..stuff...(YGO LOL *grins*)   
**cherry li-** no..Mikala won't take Syaoran, you have to remember that Mikala can only take people who are WILLING to join. Syaoran wouldn't want to be with Sakura at this point, so he wouldn't join. (did that make any sense?)   
**lilgyrl-** Yes..it does suck doesnt it?   
**XiaO-YinG-** sorry can't hurry...writers block just cleared...and its giving me a migrane @_@   
**Anonymous (no name...)-** thanx for the review ^^   
**Cindy-** thanx for the compliment ^_^   
**AzNViEtGuRl-** Sorry for keeping you waiting ^_^U   
**firedraygon97-** Mwaha! *cough* I HAVE been WORKING...for the past few weeks anyways XD all the other times I've been busy RPing *grin grin*   
**Poe Tocks!-** Mwaha! I've been annoying you haven't I? By not updating! I'm EVIL EVIL!!! MWHAHAHA- *stops*

Well...Thats all for now(lame)! Please R+R and send in any ideas you have or theres going to be another MASSIVE writers block creeping up on me ^_^U. Ja!


End file.
